A romp in the potions classroom
by SilentNight100
Summary: Hermione and Snape are having a private moment in the potions room. Harry walks in and wants to join in on the action. Graphic sex scenes, slash. Oneshot.


Hermione laced her fingers with snape's and giggled softly to herself, as he pulled her closer and tried yet another classroom door. Finding it was once again locked he groaned in frustration and started leading Hermione in the direction of the dungeons. Hermione, sensing his distress rolled her eyes and sped up slightly to keep up with his long steps. Finally reaching their destination, Snape yanked open the door, shoving hermione inside and locking it behind him.

Hermione saw the eagerness look in snapes eyes, she knew thar she was going to enjoy what was to come. she steped closer to him, chest heaving, and planted a kiss on his lips. he didn't respond, worried, she took a step back, now he was ready, he pushed a chair aside and propped her up onto the desk.

Snape began to kiss her forcefully as Hermione smiled into it, feeling snapes eagerness pressing against her stomach. Scooting forward slightly so there was hardly any gap between them, she ran her hands through his hair as snape began his work sucking on her neck and undoing the buttons of her blouse. Hermione detangled her hands from Snapes hair and began to undo his belt.

Meanwhile, Harry was running down the hallway, trying to hide from a teacher, he tryed to open the classroom door, but found it was locked, so he did a spell and the door burst open.  
harry walked in, only to find snape and Hermione intwined on the desk. harry stood watching as snape began to kiss hermiones belly.

Harry wtached mortified as Hermiones bare legs circled snapes waist as he lifted his head and began to undo her bra while resuming the sucking on her neck. His pants and t-shirt were long gone by now, as was Hermiones blouse and skirt. Harry, shocked to a standstill, felt a pulling against his pants, lookiing down he sar the tent in the front of his robes and noticed just how turned on he was.

snape turned his head round and finally noticed harry standing and watching, hermione sat upright and stared at him. she raised an eye brow and looked at his trousers.  
"want to join?" snape said in a low voice, but before harry could answer snape was walking towards him and took off harrys trousers. harry was stunned. snape stood behind harry and began to bum him. harmione watched them with pleasure.

Harry was too shocked to speak but could feel the pleasure mounting. He dropped his pants and boxers as snape insterted his manhood up Harrys bum-hole. Hermione moaned at the scene and began to finger herself as she brought herself to come.  
Snape finishing his work went back over to hermione, lifted her up and turned her over placing her over the desk as he forcefully enterd her wet folds as harry stood there bringing himself of at the scene before him.

harry craved for more attention by snape. he walked up to the desk that hermione was lay down on and listen to her voice. snape saw harry staring at what he was doing to hermione, "what a go?" he asked. harry just nodded and walked up to where snape was standing

Snape drew himself out and moved aside as HArry entred her, Hermione, sensing Harry was less skilled began to miss snapes touch, but soon forgot all thoughts as HArrys hard thrusting brought her over the edge.  
Snape, leaning over hermione as Harry began to bury his face in her wet folds, tasting her juices, took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently flicking his tounge over the hardness of it.

snape then began to kiss hermione. she didnt kiss back so he tryed again, harder. she then let him slide his tounge into her mouth. she wondered if he could taste her cherry lipgloss, but all he was thinking about was how much sweeter than cherries she tasted. the only sound in the room was harrys heavy breathing.

Harry lay back as Hermione prised herself away from snape and began to run her tounge softly along his hardness. Snape feeling the familiar pulling sensation between his legs groad and grabbed Hermiones legs, burrying his face into his folds, flicking out his tounge to taste her. They went on like that for a few moments before they brought each other to a final orgasm, and lay there panting.

-------------------------------

A/N:

Ellie: Me and Sara were bored, so we wrote this together. Enjoy. lol To set the record straight, I don't normally write stories like this, and if we get enough reveiws, I might convince her to write an epilogue with me.

sara: I also experienced da same sort of pleasure with eleanor, lol!

Ellie: ignore her! whispers I thought I told you to kepe our private life to ourselves!!.

Yes I am eleanor. XD

xxx


End file.
